russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television Network in the Philippines. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Currently aired programs 'Newscasts' * Daily Info (2017) *''PNA Newsroom'' (2017)PNA Newsroom webcast set to air Oct. 16|publisher=PTV News|date=October 14, 2017|accessdate=October 14, 2017 * PTV Newsbreak (1989-1998, 2012) * PTV News Headlines (2017) * Sentro Balita (2017; simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas 1 738 kHz) * Ulat Bayan (2017; simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas 1 738 kHz) ** Ulat Bayan Weekend (2017; simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas 1 738 kHz) 'News specials' * Press Conference (1990) * PTV Special Coverage (aired occasionally) 'Morning show' *''Bagong Pilipinas'' (2017) 'Public affairs' * BizNews (2009-2015; 2017) * Iskoolmates: May Pakialam Ka! (2015) *''One ASEAN'' (2017) * Public Eye (1986, 2015) * Sa Totoo Lang (2017) * The Boardroom (2016) 'Public service' * Bitag Live (2017; simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas 1 738 kHz) * Damayan Nagyon (1975-2010, 2014-2016, 2017) * GSIS Members Hour (2005-2007, 2010) * Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko (Philhealth) (2017) * Kilos Pronto (2017; simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas 1 738 kHz) * Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (2012) * Yan Ang Marino (2009) 'Intersitials and Segments' * Ang Linya ng Pagbabago (2016) * Cabinet Report (2017) * Du30 on Duty (2017) * FYI: For Your Information (2012) * Teach Sadiq (2017) 'Educational' * CONSTEL (1995-2001, 2012) ** Chemistry in Action ** Science Made Easy ** Fun with Math ** Physics in Everyday Life ** CONSTEL English 'Religious' 'Roman Catholic' * Quiapo TV Mass (2008) * Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air (2011) * Talitha Kum Healing Mass on TV (2002) Other religions * Key of David (2012) * Oras ng Himala (2007) * Oras ng Katotohanan (2004, 2013) * Kerygma TV (2017) Animation 'Animes' *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (2017) *''Eyeshield 21'' (2017) *''Magic DoReMi'' ( 2017) Cartoons * Magic Wonderland (2015) * The Powerpuff Girls (2017) * We Bare Bears (2017) Cooking *''Kusina Atbp.'' (1989–2002, 2014–2015, 2017) *''Lutong Bahay'' (1997–2003, 2014–2015, 2017) Korean drama * Unknown Woman (September 4, 2017) Game show * PCSO Lottery Draw (1995-2003, 2005) (simulcast on DZME Radyo Uno, Radyo Inqurier 990, 104.7 Brigada News FM and 97.9 Home Radio) Sports * Auto Review (2001) *''PTV Sports'' (2006-2016, 2017) * Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show (2016) * UAAP (1995-1999, 2015) (simulcast over S+A) ** UAAP Season 80 Men's Basketball (2016) 'Infotainment' * Alagang Magaling (2015) * ASEAN Spotlight TV (2016) * Biyaheng Bukid (2017) * Buhay Pinoy (2012) * Business and Beyond (2017) * DOSTv: Science for the People (2017) * ITravel Pinas (2017) DOT’s ‘iTravel PINAS’ cheaper than most travel shows|publisher=Philippine Canadian Inquirer|agency=Philippine News Agency|date=April 4, 2017|accessdate=April 5, 2017 * Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (2000) * Lumad TV (2017) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993) * Payo Alternatibo (2016) * Sagisag Kultura sa PTV (2017) * Salaam TV (2017) * Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity (2016) Variety shows * An Evening with Raoul (2017) * Paco Park Presents (1991) Movie blocks * Pilipino Box Office (1994-2001, 2012) * Primetime Cinema (2012) Infomercials * Kakaibang Lunas (King's Herbal) (2017) * TV Shop Philippines (2015) Regional programming Newscasts *''TeleDyaryo Ylocos'' (PTV Ylocos) *''PTV Cordillera Newsbreak'' (PTV Cordillera, nationwide airing) (since October 16, 2017) *''Ulat Bayan Mindanao'' (PTV Davao) (since October 16, 2017) *''PTVisMin Newsbreak'' (PTV Davao, nationwide airing) (since June 14, 2017) *''DavNor Karon'' (PTV DavNor) *''Tutok Balita'' (PTV Agusan del Sur) Public affairs *''Kalamboan Dala Tanan'' (PTV Davao) Upcoming programs *''Like Pinas (season 2)'' (October 2017) *''The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A.'' (November 2017) *''In the Islands with Anthony Castelo'' (November 2017) 'Koreanovelas' * Run, Jang-mi (2017) * One Well-Raised Daughter (2017) * Dear My Sister (2017) Previously aired programs References See also * PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search * Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr * PTV-4 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network